Samchel Time after Time
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Samchel story two shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I've got three story ideas in my head at the moment and decided to try to get it written down before I forget. This Samchel fan fiction will be a one shot, possibly two shot. I actually love Samchel, but you are welcome to ship who you want to, but just requesting no bashing. I got this idea after hearing Sam and Rachel's duet of " Time after Time", but takes place during Season three. This is mostly in Sam's POV. So yes its an AU story. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Storyline.

Song: Time after Time by Cyndi Lauper

To Love You More by Celine Dion

Sam Evans stood on the side of the Stage at Nationals in Chicago watching the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Ask any of his fellow Glee clubbers who he had his eye on, they would think Quinn Fabray or Mercedes Jones. He had loved both once, but they weren't the ones who captured his heart. Because one she had a boyfriend. And two no one saw it coming. His dream girl was about 5'2, brunette hair, chocolate brown eyes, killer body, and that voice. Yes she was bossy, but she had a heart of gold. He kicked himself when he rejected her. Truth was he couldn't afford it and stupidly worried about his reputation. But when she sang, she took his breath away. Yes, he was talking about the one and the only...Rachel Barbra Berry.

Sam stood there , staring at her and lost in her voice as she sang her solo by Celine Dion "To love you more. " (A/N: And yes I know she sang a different Celine Dion song at Nationals).

"To Love You More"

(Rachel)

Take me back into the arms I love

Need me like you did before

Touch me once again

And remember when

There was no one that you wanted more

Don't go you know you'll break my heart

She won't love you like I will

I'm the one who'll stay

When she walks away

And you know I'll be standing here still

(Rachel w/ New Directions)

[Chorus:]

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

*Sam imagined himself holding her in his arms, and thinking of kissing her.*

(Rachel)

See me as if you never knew

Hold me so you can't let go

Just believe in me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know

[Chorus:]

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

You will see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

*Sam could've sworn he saw Rachel glance at him, but then saw Finn next to him. Figured. He was one of his best friends, but wouldn't be the first time Finn got the girl he loved. *

(Rachel)

And some way all the love that we had can be saved

Whatever it takes we'll find a way

Believe me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know

[Chorus:]

I'll be waiting for you

Here inside my heart

I'm the one who wants to love you more

*Sam wished she would notice that HE should be that guy who would love her uncondionally. He could give her what she needed. Finn didn't deserve her, and it angered him that after graduation he was going to marry Rachel and keep her tied down. Rachel's destiny was New York...and HIS heart. *

(Rachel)

Don't you see I can give you

Everything you need

Let me be the one to love you more

After the song concluded, Rachel ran into Finn's arms. Sam just stared sadly at the couple, and then hurried onto stage for the group number. He didn't have a shot anyway. Rachel was leaving and he had another year of high school left.

Soon after, they waited for the results and the NEW Directions won Nationals. He hugged everyone, but shocked when Rachel wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, he swore he felt a spark, and by Rachel's surprised look, she felt it too. He was far gone and losing his mind if he thought Rachel would ever notice him.

After Nationals and celebrating at the hotel, Sam went to his room and thought of Rachel.

Meanwhile, Rachel was dancing with Finn during the celebratory party after their Nationals win, And Rachel felt odd after her hug with Sam Evans. Maybe it was in her head, but she felt fireworks when he held her. But, she must have been mistaken. He had rejected her and told her she wasn't his type. She was engaged to Finn Hudson, her first love. She would be lying if she said she wasn't having doubts, but didn't want to hurt Finn especially after working so hard to be with him. So where were these feelings for Sam coming from?

She scanned the crowd and saw Sam leave. She frowned, but didn't go unnoticed by Finn.

Finn: Hey what's wrong?

Rachel: Hmm? Nothing, I am just tired.

Finn: Time to head to bed then. I am so proud of you. I love you and can't wait until we get married, get a house.

Rachel: Finn, you know I'm heading to New York.

Finn: We will talk about it later. Good night.

Finn kissed Rachel, and then went to hang out with the other guys. Rachel sighed and was glad no one was in her room, and laid down and her mind drifted to thoughts of Sam Evans. What the hell?! She thought.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed first chapter. one more chapter to come. Read &amp; Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you are enjoying this story so far.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Storyline.

A few weeks went by after Nationals and Rachel felt the pressure between New York, NYADA, graduation and wedding plans. She and Finn ended up going to Prom together where they were crowned King and Queen. All of her dreams coming true and she should be on cloud nine...but she didn't feel that way. Her thoughts of Sam still flooded her mind. She didn't understand why. And was he watching her as well? Nah couldn't be.

The day had come and she was leaving for New York. She was going to spend the Summer there, lookingnfor a place for her and Finn, and wedding plans. Finn had promised to be there to see her off when she boarded the train. She waited and waited and no sign.. She looked at her cellphone and it was time. Rachel wiped a tear away. Just as she was about to turn around, she heard a guitar and humming. It was...Sam?

Rachel: Sam? What are you doing here?

Sam: I came to say goodbye, although I really don't want you to go.

Rachel: Awe Sam, that is sweet. At least someone cared. Finn never showed up.

Sam: I think I saw him talking to Quinn or actually making out with Quinn..

Rachel: Wait what?! Quinn?

Sam: Oops sorry. But, Rachel maybe this is a good thing. Finn is my friend BUT he doesn't deserve you. I love you, Rachel. I have for awhile, maybe always have. I know you're moving away but after I graduate I want to come to New York with you, Blaine, Kurt and Artie. And I want to sing this for you.

"Time After Time"

(Sam)

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,

And think of you

Caught up in circles confusion -

Is nothing new

Flashback - warm nights -

Almost left behind

Suitcases of memories,

Time after -

(Rachel)

Sometimes you picture me -

I'm walking too far ahead

You're calling to me, I can't hear

What you've said -

Then you say - go slow -

I fall behind -

The second hand unwinds

(Both)

[Chorus:]

If you're lost you can look - and you will find me

Time after time

If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting

Time after time

(Sam)

After my picture fades and darkness has

Turned to gray

Watching through windows - you're wondering

If I'm OK

Secrets stolen from deep inside

The drum beats out of time -

(Both)

[Chorus:]

If you're lost...

(Rachel)

You said go slow -

I fall behind

The second hand unwinds -

(Both)

[Chorus:]

If you're lost...

...Time after time

Time after time

Time after time

(Sam)

Time after time

Sam leaned in about to kiss Rachel when he saw Finn running to Rachel.

Finn: Rachel I am so sorry I'm late. Why are you with Sam?

Rachel: why were you with Quinn?

Finn: What? No I wasn't...

Rachel pulled off her ring and handed it back to Finn, and walked over and kisses Sam goodbye.

Sam kissed back, and surprised but happy.

Rachel: I love you too, Sam. And Finn? We're over.

Sam: I LOVE YOU and we will be together soon. You better get going but Skype me when you get there. Finn stormed off upset. Sam kissed her passionate!y again. He pressed his forehead with hers. Both had tears in their eyes. Too much wasted time.

Rachel walked away and hurried to her seat. The train moved and Sam ran alongside the train until they couldn't see each other. Both parted singing,

Sam/Rachel: Time after Time...I love you forever...

The End

A/N: Read &amp; Review please!


End file.
